Nueve de Septiembre
by Suki Harlett
Summary: ―Ella ― dijo el rubio señalando a la de cabellos rosas con la cabeza ―, es la chica con más pretendientes. Y por ende, la más hermosa de la escuela―musitó Naruto, pude notar el tono soñador de su voz. Hmp, dobe ― .Todos los chicos están detrás de ella. Si estás interesado toma un ticket y haz fila detrás del montón porque ella está fuera de tu alcance, Sasuke.
1. La vi

**_Masashi Kishimoto Disclaimer ON_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Pairing: _**_Sasuke & Sakura._

_._

**_Summary: _**_―Ella ― dijo el rubio señalando a la de cabellos rosas con la cabeza ―, es la chica con más pretendientes. Y por ende, la más hermosa de la escuela―musitó Naruto, pude notar el tono soñador de su voz. Hmp ― .Todos los chicos están detrás de ella. Si estás interesado toma un ticket y haz fila detrás del montón porque ella está fuera de tu alcance, Sasuke_

_._

_._

**_Advertencias:_**_ Ligero Bashing._

_._

_._

**_Nota: _**_Va dedicado para mi querida amiga Kiran (SakuSasuFan). Te quiero :)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_N_**_ueve de Septiembre_

_._

**_C_**_apitulo Primero_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Sakura Haruno esta fuera de tu alcance. Acéptalo. _

* * *

_Cuatro de septiembre._

Yo y mi familia― véase como mi hermano mayor Itachi, mi madre Mikoto, y mi padre Fugaku― nos mudamos a _Tokio._ Esta mudanza implica cambios. Nueva casa. Nuevo ambiente. Nueva escuela. Y lo peor de lo peor: nuevos amigos.

La verdad es que no soy muy social. Y tampoco necesito serlo. Las personas se pegan a mi como las moscas (Esas que zumban y te hacen la vida imposible.) a la miel. En especial las chicas, pero ninguna me interesa. _Hasta ahora, _ninguna.

Cuando nos adaptamos a la nueva casa (Oh, está bien, mansión. No me gusta presumir. Oh, vamos, ¿a quién engaño? Claro que me encanta. ) mi madre no tardó en inscribirme a una escuela. Creo que se llamaba _Konoha Gaiden._ Le preguntaré a mi madre. Ah, sí. Al parecer si se llama así. También dice que voy a tener que usar uniforme.

_Genial, simplemente, genial._

* * *

Mi primer día de clases fue un _ocho de septiembre._

Mi primera clase fue Biología, me presentaron como el alumno nuevo.

―Él es **_Uchiha Sasuke._** Trátenlo bien― me presentó el profesor. Un hombre de cabello… ¿plateado? ¿Y con una máscara?

Las chicas babeaban por mí (Y algunos chicos también) y los chicos (o la mayoría) me miraban con envidia.

Sonreí arrogante. Era arrogante, lo aceptaba. También era habilidoso, guapo, deportista, buen estudiante. Sí, mi ego estaba por los aires.

Ninguna chica me interesó. Todas se veían iguales. Nada especial.

El profesor me asignó de compañero de asiento a Uzumaki Naruto. Un chico rubio que no paraba de gritar cosas extrañas e intangibles (¡Ramen!). Pero de todas formas, me agradó.

En mi antiguo colegio también tenía un amigo (¿les había dicho que era anti-social?). ¿Su nombre? Suigetsu. Me agradaba por ser alegre e hiperactivo, porque era diferente a los demás. Al igual que este…¿Naruto, verdad?

―¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! ¡Recuérdame bien!

―Tsk. Estoy a tu costado, no es necesario que grites, dobe.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo me has dicho? ¡Baka!

―Dobe.

―Baka.

―Dobe.

―Baka.

―Miedosito.

―Inútil.

―Gritón.

―Bebé.

Después el profesor oyó uno de los insultos y nos mandaron a detención. Sí, mi primer día de clases y ya voy a detención. Mi madre casi me mata cuando se enteró. De todas formas, en ese tiempo de castigo yo y Naruto nos hicimos amigos, sin palabrotas de por medio.

Prometió presentarme a sus amigos mañana.

* * *

_Nueve de septiembre._

Él mejor día de mi vida.

Él. Mejor. Día. De. Toda. Mi. Vida.

Tal como lo prometió, Naruto me mostró a sus amigos en el almuerzo.

―¡Él es Neji!―gritó Naruto apuntando a un chico castaño con unos horripilantes ojos blancos― Neji, es Sasuke. Es nuevo en la escuela y lamentablemente es mi compañero de asiento.

Bufé. Maldito Naruto.

―Ellos son Kiba, Sai y Shikamaru―volvió a hablar Uzumaki.

No les presté mucha atención.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y de la nada aparecieron dos chicas. Ambas parecieron reparar de mi presencia y una de ellas le ordenó a Naruto que las presentaran a mí.

―Ah, si―Naruto no parecía muy interesado por esta petición― Sasuke, ella es Ino Yamanaka―dijo apuntando a una de las chicas.

Ojos azules y… ¿cabello rubio? Más bien parecía un intento de amarillo fallido. Como sea, rubia y de ojos azules. No me agrada. Hay demasiadas chicas con esas características. Su aspecto es muy común y aburrido. La observé por un segundo por educación y aparté la mirada. Ella pareció darse cuenta, porque hizo un sonido algo extraño.

―Y ella es Hinata Hyuga―habló Naruto apuntando a la chica que acompañaba a Chino (¿o era Ino? Como sea).

Si a Neji le quedaban horripilantes esos ojos blancos que tenía, a esa chica le quedaban peor. Su piel era tan pálida que daba miedo y ni que hablar de sus ojos. Su cabello era negro y tenía un cerquillo escalofriantemente recto. Demasiado recto. Parecía esos personajes que aparecían en las películas de terror, esos fantasmas que andaban por los baños hablando con los alumnos para asustarlos.

Aparté la mirada.

Si había conocido a personas tan…raras, ¿entonces porque dije que era el mejor día de mi vida?

Por lo siguiente que va a pasar.

Naruto y Neji hablaban de cosas triviales. O más bien, Naruto hablaba, y Neji tan solo asentía, cuando las puertas de la cafetería en donde estábamos se abrieron para dejar pasar al ser más único y hermoso de este planeta.

―¿Verdad, Sasuke?

Era…perfecta.

―Eh, ¿Sasuke?

Lo único que sabía, es que _ninguna, __NINGUNA, _mujer antes le había causado este sentimiento que ahora lo golpeaba con fiereza en el pecho.

Desfilaba por la cafetería contorneando las caderas. Estaba seguro de que no lo hacía apropósito, se notaba en ese rostro fino y suave, al esbozar esa inigualable sonrisa inocente. Su cabello era algo que nunca antes había visto en una mujer. Una hermosa melena color _rosa_, larga y rizada en la puntas, sujeto en una cola de caballo que dejaba unos mechones a cada lado de su rostro, dándole un toque de sensualidad e inocencia.

Sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, eran de un precioso color jade que nunca antes había visto en alguien. Eran tan claros y transparentes. Sus larguísimas pestañas luchaban por oscurecer sus ojos, en un intento totalmente fallido. Sus ojos eran hermosos.

Ese cabello… ¿era natural? Se veía demasiado sedoso y natural que le resultaba imposible que fuera teñido. Además, le sentaba de maravilla.

Iba acompañada por una chica bajita, cabello azul y ojos mieles, que era totalmente opacada por la belleza de la de cabellos rosados.

Naruto pareció notarlo, porque río y me dio golpecitos en la espalda, para hacerme reaccionar. Y funcionó.

Cuando voltee Chino y Honata (¿O era Ino y Hinata?) estaban con los brazos cruzados. Chino tenía una mueca de furia, mientras que Honata esbozaba una terriblemente forzada sonrisa. Neji sonreía negando con la cabeza, también observando a la belleza de cabellos rosas.

No tengo idea de porqué, pero quise golpearlo.

―Ella ― dijo el rubio señalando a la de cabellos rosas con la cabeza ―, es la chica con más pretendientes. Y por ende, la más hermosa de la escuela―musitó Naruto, pude notar el tono soñador de su voz. Hmp ― .Todos los chicos están detrás de ella. Si estás interesado toma un ticket y haz fila detrás del montón porque ella está fuera de tu alcance, Sasuke.

¿Fuera de mi alcance? Nada estaba fuera del alcance de Sasuke Uchiha.

― ¿Cuál es su nombre?

―Haruno. Sakura Haruno.

Sakura. Flor de cerezos. Ese nombre le sentaba perfecto.

Sakura se sentó en una mesa con un grupo de personas extrañas. Al parecer, todos ellos tenían una nube roja en alguna parte de su vestimenta. Me percaté de que Sakura usaba un collar con un dije de una nube roja.

―Voy hablarle.―hablé sin dudarlo.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron sorprendidos antes de sujetarme para que no me fuera.

―Sasuke, no lo entiendes. Ella está _protegida. _

―¿De qué hablas, Naruto?

Naruto siguió susurrando. Como si fuera un secreto.

―Esos mastodontes que la rodean.―dijo Kiba. Oh. Recién me percato de que en la mesa donde se sentó hay más de diez hombres, y solo ella y la chica de pelo azul que la acompañaba estaba entre ese grupo. Todos parecían ser tan solo un año mayor que yo, pero se veían mucho más fuertes.

Me atraganté mi propia saliva al reconocer uno de ellos.

Itachi.

_Mierda._

Itachi había entrado a la escuela dos días antes que yo. Él quiso comenzar ni bien llegáramos a Tokio y mi madre no lo detuvo. Yo decidí comenzar el cuatro de agosto.

Y al parecer había conocido a Sakura. Maldito.

―Hmp.

Conquistaré a Sakura.

Seguí caminando, hasta la salida de la cafetería. No me despedí de Naruto ni Kiba. Tampoco de Neji y Sai. Y mucho menos Chino y Honota.

Le di una última mirada a Sakura, ella estaba charlando con los grandulones. Ella estaba sentaba en medio de la chica de cabellos azules (Naruto me había dicho que se llamaba Konan.) y mi odioso hermano mayor.

Sakura alza la vista y por fin, oh, por fin, nuestras miradas se encuentran. Sus ojos jades me miran confundidos por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a Itachi, quien al parecer le estaba contando algo interesante y divertido.

Suelto un bufido escapando por la puerta de la cafetería, ignorando los gritos de Honota y Chino, pidiéndome una explicación de mi huída.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_C_**_ontinuará._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Nota._**

_¿Qué hago aquí? Ah, sí. Estoy sufriendo un bloqueo (no tengo idea de cómo escribir escenas de acción física) y escribo lo que se me viene a la mente. Esta historia tendrá dos capítulos. Ciertamente, va a ser bonito._

_¡Va dedicado para Kiran-chan, recuerda que tú eres TenTen!_

_¡Si mandas un review harás feliz a muchas personas en el mundo! :,D_

**_Regálales Felicidad _****:D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_By: Suki Harlett_

_._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

V


	2. Le hablé

**_Masashi Kishimoto Disclaimer ON_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Pairing: _**_Sasuke & Sakura._

_._

**_Summary: _**_―Ella ― dijo el rubio señalando a la de cabellos rosas con la cabeza ―, es la chica con más pretendientes. Y por ende, la más hermosa de la escuela―musitó Naruto, pude notar el tono soñador de su voz. Hmp ― .Todos los chicos están detrás de ella. Si estás interesado toma un ticket y haz fila detrás del montón porque ella está fuera de tu alcance, Sasuke_

_._

_._

**_Advertencias:_**_ Ligero Bashing._

_._

_._

**_Nota: _**_Va dedicado para todos ustedes :*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_N_**_ueve de Septiembre_

_._

**_C_**_apitulo Segundo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Me habló. ¡Me habló!_

* * *

Diez de Septiembre.

Era el cumpleaños de Ino, el cual – muy a su pesar― iba a ser celebrado con una fiesta a lo grande. Sasuke Uchiha no era muy fiestero (Era horrible tener que soportar a toda esa gente chillando con bebidas y todo.) pero Naruto lo persuadió a asistir.

Y si que lo hizo muy bien.

―Sasuke-kuun―chilló Ino, muy cerca de él, zumbando su nombre como una mosca―. Mañana es mi cumpleaños voy a hacer una fiesta, ¡muy grande! ¿Quieres asistir? Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

―Mira, Chino…

―¡Mierda! ¡Soy Ino, mi nombre es I-N-O!―gritó Chino, para luego taparse la boca rápidamente―Hay lo siento, creo que me precipite.

―Hmp. De cualquier forma no voy a ir―acató Sasuke.

―P-pero, ¿por qué?

―Porque no.

Ino suspiró, dando el caso por perdido. Volteo a ver a Naruto.

―Hey, baka. ¿Tú vas a asistir?

―¡Claro, dattebayo! Y el teme también.

Sasuke bufó.

―Yo no voy a ir. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

―Vamos, teme―murmuró Naruto, para que solo Sasuke lo escuchara―. Además, Sakura-chan también va a ir…

Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?―Sasuke apenas pudo ocultar su interés.

Volteo a ver a Sakura, que estaba de nuevo en la mesa de los mayores junto que Konan. Se veía tan linda, con su cabello sujeto en un moño que dejaba varios mechones a cada lado de su rostro.

Naruto río.

―Antes de que Sakura se volviera tan popular, ella e Ino eran muy amigas. Ino se separó de ella por razones que se niega a decirme, pero yo creo que fueron celos. El punto es que yo vi como Ino le entregó la invitación en la mañana cuando Sakura estaba sola, sin Konan y todos ellos―murmuró el rubio apuntando a todos los chicos que estaban en la mesa de Sakura.―. Estoy segura que ella va a asistir.

Itachi se acercó a la mesa de Sakura, haciendo un espacio entre ella y otro tipo de cabello gris, quedando al lado de la bella chica de cabello rosa.

―Está bien, iré―finalizó Sasuke, apretando los puños hasta volver sus nudillos blancos.

―¡Qué bien!―chilló Ino, aplaudiendo como autista.

Y esa fue la única razón por la cual él estaba obligado a asistir.

Quedaban tres clases antes de que el día en la escuela quedara como finalizado. Resiste, Sasuke, resiste.

* * *

Biología.

Unos de los pocos cursos que compartía con su adorada Sakura. Pero lo odiaba, porque los compañeros que habían sido asignados. Sakura se sentaba con un chico llamado Deidara, que era uno de los que siempre andaban con ella que era de su misma edad. Y él, Sasuke Uchiha, se sentaba con un idiota.

Literalmente.

Su nombre, bueno, sonaba como el de un perro.

―¡Soy Tobi y soy un buen chico!

―No me interesa.

―¡Pero Tobi es un buen chico!

―¿Eres un perro o qué?

―¡Soy Tobi!

―Mierda.

Así pasamos la mitad de la clase. Ansiaba con todo el corazón (Sí, sí tengo uno.) que el profesor lo callara, pero al parecer, Yamato-sensei era algo sordo, así que no nos prestó el mínimo de atención.

Cuando afirmé que Tobi era un caso perdido, volteé a ver a Sakura. Sentí una punzada de celos al escuchar por tercera vez su melodiosa risa, mientras que hablaba con Deidara amenamente. Cuanto daría por estar en su lugar.

Traté de hacer caso omiso a su onceava risa y me quedé perdido en sus grandes ojos color jade. Eran tan hermosos…

―Sasuke-san ~

No por mucho tiempo.

―Ahora que quieres, Tobi― ¿Es que acaso no podía mantenerse callado por más de cinco minutos?

―Estás viendo a Sakura-chan, ¿no es así?―chilló Tobi.

Ah, cierto. Casi lo olvidaba. Tobi, junto con Deidara, eran parte del grupo que siempre acompañaban a Sakura. Eran los únicos que tenían la misma edad que ella, ya que los demás eran mayores. Incluso Konan, que era dos años mayor que Sakura. Por ende, Deidara y Tobi eran los que compartían clases con la chica de cabello rosa.

―Que te importa. No entiendo cómo es que tú andas con ella, siendo tan tonto.

Tobi río.

―Si Deidara-sempai te ve mirando de esa forma a Sakura-chan, de seguro te golpea―agregó Tobi.

―¿Y por qué tu no?―pregunté― Si tú también andas con ella todo el tiempo.

―¡Es que Tobi es un buen chico! Además, todos ellos son muy celosos con Sakura-chan, porque la queremos un montón. ¡Sakura-chan es muy dulce! Además, es la hermana menor de Pain. Ella se mudó hace poco a esta escuela― Tobi puso una mano en su mentón, en un intento de pose pensantiva―. Creo que hace un mes, apenas.

―¿Ella también es una alumna nueva?

―Bueno…no exactamente. Tobi recuerda que ella ya había estado en la escuela, pero se fue por un par de años y ha vuelto de nuevo hace un mes.

―Ya veo.

Tobi no era tan inservible como parecía.

―¡Pero Tobi es un buen chico!

Me retracto.

La campana sonó y Tobi salió corriendo para alcanzar a Deidara y Sakura que ya estaban saliendo del salón de clases.

Y entonces, Sakura volteó a verme. Sus ojos, tan claros y hermosos, me observaron por una milésima de segundo, antes de volver a prestarle atención a Deidara y Tobi.

Salí del salón para seguirla de lejos, pero sin perderla de vista. Bufé cuando todo el grupo de mayores con el dije de la nube roja rodearon a Sakura. Incluyendo a Itachi. De seguro la iban a acompañar a su casa.

―¡Teme!

Y yo tenía que soportar al idiota de Naruto.

* * *

Algunas veces, las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres y las envidiosas de las chicas me ponían nerviosa. Siempre tenía que lidiar con lo mismo. Esto ya debería de parar.

El resto de Akatsuki se unió cuando ya estábamos saliendo de la última hora de clases.

Akatsuki era el nombre del grupo de mi hermano. Lo conforman Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Pain, Konan, Sasori, Tobi y Deidara; siendo estos dos últimos los únicos que eran de mi misma edad, ya que los demás eran mayores. Yo también era parte de Akatsuki, era algo extraño, pero había logrado entablar una gran relación con todos ellos.

¡Oh, cierto! Casi lo olvidaba.

Itachi era otro integrante de Akatsuki. Él había entrado hace algunos días. Era una persona muy amable.

Lo había extrañado bastante.

―Hey, Sakura―me llamó Konan.

―Dime.

―Sasuke no te quita la mirada de encima, eh. Esta atrás tuyo―murmuró Konan para que solo la chica de cabello rosa la escuchara.

La sangre subió a mis mejillas.

―Y-ya lo sé―murmuré. Konan se río.

―¿De qué se ríen?―preguntó Sasori, viéndonos como acusador.

―Que te importa―le contestó Konan, fulminándolo con sus ojos extrañamente anaranjados.

―Siempre tan dulce, Konan. Pero le pregunto a Sakura-chan.

Me vi incapaz de responderle. Aún sentía la penetrante mirada de Sasuke atrás mío.

―No es nada―respondí al fin.

Después de un rato, Konan volvió a acercarse.

―Sakura, ¿crees que Sasuke aún se acuerde?―murmuró en mi oído.

Tarde en contestar.

―No lo creo.

―Sakura-chan―llamó Deidara― ¿Enserio vas a ir a la fiesta de Ino?

―Es mejor que no vayas―agregó Pain.

―Ya les dije que si voy a ir―respondí a ambos. No iba a faltar a la fiesta de Ino.

―¿Pero por qué?―preguntó Itachi.― Si tu vas, todos nosotros también tendremos que ir.

―Lo único bueno es que va a ver comida gratis―agregó Kakuzu, y Zetsu y Hidan le dieron la razón.

―No tengo ganas de ir a la fiesta de esa chica―se unió Sasori, desordenando su melena roja, causando gritos de felicidad entre sus fangirls que lo miraban desde lejos.― ¿Cuál era su nombre?

―Su nombre es Ino. Y nunca les dije que me acompañen, solo a Konan―les respondí a todos.

―Ya dejen de ser tan sobreprotectores―me defendió Konan. Agradecía mil veces de que Konan perteneciera a Akatsuki. O si no, estaría muerta.

―Igual te acompañaremos―finalizó Pain.

Suspiré, soltándose el cabello para luego amarrármelo en una coleta alta. Era algo incómodo llevarlo suelto siempre.

―Son un caso perdido.

―¿La fiesta es hoy, verdad?

―Sí―afirmé.

―¡Sakura-chan, te recogemos a las siete!

―Sí, sí. Konan, ¿vienes a mi casa?

―Claro. Tenemos que alistarnos juntas.

―¿Por qué las chicas siempre hacen eso?―preguntó Tobi, con una voz muy aguda.

* * *

―Hermanito, ¿tú vas a ir?―preguntó Itachi incrédulo al ver a Sasuke con una camisa negra y jeans, muy apropiado para la fiesta.

Bufé hastiado.

―¿Y qué?

Itachi abrió los ojos como platos.

―¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Quién te ha convencido?

―Itachi…vete.

―Pero nunca te quitaran lo de renegón― El Uchiha mayor observó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca―. Ya son casi las siete, tengo que ir por Sakura-chan―dijo Itachi antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

La sangre de Sasuke hirvió. Estuvo a punto de patear la puerta, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

―¡Teeeeemeeeeeeeeeeeee!

―¡No grites, dobe!

―¡No me digas dobe!

―Dobe.

―Teme.

―Cabeza hueca.

―Llorón.

―Niñita.

―¡Calla, teme! Ya baja, que estoy con Neji y Shikamaru.

―¿Cuándo les pedí que me recogieran?

―¡Ya baja!

―Hmp.

Colgué el teléfono.

* * *

Me había encargado de que toda la escuela esté enterada de mi gran fiesta.

Me observé en el espejo e inflé mi pecho con orgullo. Me encantaba el color azul de mi vestido.

―Ino-chan―me llamó Hinata, desde la puerta. Ya llegó Kimiko-san y Mayu-chan.

Hinata llevaba un vestido corto de color verde. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto como siempre. Ino observó que el violeta le quedaría mejor que el verde.

―Ya veo. ¡Entonces vamos a darles una buena bienvenida! Me alegra que ya vengan desde tan temprano. Son las seis.

―S-sí Ino-chan.

El tiempo pasó rápido y pronto ya eran las siete. La fiesta estaba casi llena y todos los invitados estaban ya bailando como locos.

Ino río al verse rodeada de gente que jamás en su vida le habían hablado, en especial chicos, que eran muy guapos. Hinata siempre estaba a su lado, pero no participaba mucho en las conversaciones.

Después de unos minutos, Ino vio a Naruto y a Sasuke en la puerta.

―¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto!―gritó Ino agitando la mano. Ambos se acercaron a la rubio, Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Sasuke, aburrido.

―¿Cuándo va a llegar Sakura, dobe?―preguntó Sasuke en voz baja, aunque Ino también lo escuchó.

Ino sopló.

―¿Por qué Sakura? Sakura, Sakura, ¡siempre! ¿Qué tiene esa pelo de chicle?

―Ino-chan, el cabello de Sakura es muy bonito―tartamudeó Hinata.

―¡Es verdad!―chilló Renko, uno de los admiradores de la dichosa chica de ojos verdes.

La rubia resopló.

―Como quieran.

Y ahí pasó.

Las puertas de la gran mansión se abrieron dando paso al popular grupo de Akatsuki.

La sangre de Ino y de todas las chicas hirvió en ese momento.

Sakura tenía puesto un vestido rojo corto y pegado que le quedaba precioso. Sus ojos jade brillaban con intensidad y a pesar de no tener ni una pizca de maquillaje, su piel lucía blanca y linda. Usaba tacones rojos y su cabello lo llevaba peinado en media cola, dejando caer en sus hombros parte de su largo y ligeramente ondulado cabello.

Konan, que iba a su lado, no se quedaba atrás. Llevaba un vestido violeta pegado que le sentaba muy bien.

Los miembros masculinos de Akatsuki―para la mala suerte de todos los hombres de la fiesta― se veían guapísimos con las camisas con los primeros botones desabotonados y el cabello desordenado. Las chicas suspiraron al verlos, pero ninguna se atrevió a acercarse.

Sakura sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella y se enrojeció. Era la primera fiesta que asistía en la secundaria, ya que ella no salía a fiestas. Pero por Ino, era una excepción. Se escondió detrás de Konan, que no dejaba de hablarle como si le estuviera diciendo algo importante.

Todos los chicos que rodeaban a la cumpleañera se esparcieron por toda la mansión. Ellos tampoco se podían acercar a la chica de cabello rosa, porque estaba "protegida" por Akatsuki.

―Aj, como odio que esto pase. No debí de invitarla―murmuró Ino, con Hinata a su lado. Al escuchar que Hinata no le contestaba, volteo a verla―. ¿Hina? ¿Qué pasa?

La chica de ojos blancos tenía su mirada fija en un punto, con una expresión de preocupación.

―Es que…TenTen-san…tiene mi mismo vestido.

Bueno, a TenTen si le quedaba muy bien el verde.

* * *

Sakura lucía preciosa.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Sasuke al ver a su amada Sakura.

Pero como siempre, sintió una oleada de celos al ver a Itachi cerca de Sakura. Le pareció ver a Tobi por ahí, pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

―Teme, ¿Qué tanto miras?―preguntó Naruto, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

―Que te importa, usuratonkachi.

―¿Qué dicen?―preguntó Ino―¡La música está muy fuerte!

―Disculpen…―murmuró una tenue voz.

―¡No escucho nada!

―Dispulpe…

―¡Cállate, Chino!

―¿Qué has dicho?

―¿Eso si escuchas, no?

―Disculpen…―volvió a decir la voz.

En ese momento Sasuke se percató de algo.

Delante de ellos, estaba Sakura. Tenía un paquete en las manos. De cerca se veía aún más hermosa. A su costado, estaba Konan, y no muy lejos estaba el grupo de Akatsuki observándola como guardianes.

―Disculpen…―murmuró la pelirrosa.

―¡La música está muy alta!―gritó Ino, aún sin notar a la pelirrosa.

―¡Ino, cállate, Sakura quiere hablarte!―gritó Sasuke, harto de la situación.

En ese momento, los ojos de Ino se enfocaron en Sakura.

Sakura le sonrió. A él. ¡Solo a él!

―Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

¡Me habló! Me sentía estúpido sintiendo esto, pero ¡me habló!

Y lo mejor de todo, es que usa el sufijo "-kun".

Esperen.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**C**__ontinuará._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Nota._**

_¡Holi! Mi nombre es Suki y esto fue el capitulo segundo de Nueveee de Septiembre. Ya, ya sé. Me desaparecí. Bastante. _

_LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO._

_Los dejaré un momento para que me lancen piedras._

_Bueno, aquí esta la continuación y esta algo largo jajaja lol. ¡Los quierooo muchisimooo!_

_Espero que todavía hayan personas ahí siguiendome y si lees esto, por favor! Dame un review, me hacen demasiado feliz y me inspiran de forma uffff, un montón._

_Ah, cierto._

_¡Me cree un ask . fm solo para ustedes! :'D_

_Espero que me askeen lo que quieran y también me jalen de los pelos si me tardo mucho en actualizar. El link de mi ask esta en mi profile, pero también de los dejo aquí, ya saben, juntan los espacios._

_ ask .fm / CarolinaEstuvoAqui_

¡Los quiero un montón y espero que me manden su opinión y sus sugerencias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_By: Suki Harlett_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Holi :3_

.

V


	3. ¿Primer beso?

**_Masashi Kishimoto Disclaimer ON_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Pairing: _**_Sasuke & Sakura._

_._

**_Summary: _**_―Ella ― dijo el rubio señalando a la de cabellos rosas con la cabeza ―, es la chica con más pretendientes. Y por ende, la más hermosa de la escuela―musitó Naruto, pude notar el tono soñador de su voz. Hmp ― .Todos los chicos están detrás de ella. Si estás interesado toma un ticket y haz fila detrás del montón porque ella está fuera de tu alcance, Sasuke_

_._

_._

**_Advertencias:_**_ Ligero Bashing._

_._

_._

**_Nota: _**_Gracias por los favoritos y reviews, lo digo enserio, un review me hace escribir con ganas (;_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_N_**_ueve de Septiembre_

_._

**_C_**_apitulo Tercero_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_-¿Ya has dado tu primero beso?_

* * *

Ella apartó la mirada sobre mí con las mejillas en un adorable tono color rosa.

― ¿Qué sucede?―preguntó Ino, observándola minuciosamente. Realmente ese vestido rojo le quedaba muy bien y resaltaba sus hermosos ojos jade.

―Te traje un regalo, es de parte de mí y de todos ellos―dijo Sakura apuntando a los muchachos que estaban detrás de ella, a una distancia considerable. Su frente se sombreó de azul al notar que todos ellos la estaban observando.―. Bakas―murmuró lo último, volteando hacia Ino.

―La verdad es que ellos se olvidaron y Sakura está considerando su regalo como el de todos ellos―aclaró Konan, poniendo una mano en su cintura.

―¡Konan!―le reprochó la chica de cabello rosa. Sasuke no pudo evitar notar que se veía encantadora cuando se enojaba.

―Bueno, gracias―contestó la rubia, con un "tic" en el ojo izquierdo por la indeseable aclaración de Konan.

Ino tomó el paquetito color celeste, el color favorito de la rubia.

―Bonito color…―murmuró Ino con nostalgia.

―Lo sé.

Konan carraspeó.

―Yo también te traje algo, este regalo es, bueno, solo mío. Espero que te guste―Konan le entregó el regalo, que estaba envuelto en papel naranja.

―Gracias.

―Y, ¿Qué tal la estás pasando en tu cumpleaños?―preguntó Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Ino iba a contestar, pero Renko la interrumpió. Renko es una de los fanáticos de Sakura, pero él era, bueno…extremadamente popular. El chico cautivaba corazones de las chicas (Y él estaba muy consciente de eso.) con sus ojos miel y su cabello castaño y desordenado. Su piel era blanca y tan delicada como la de una mujer, pero a la vez, muy varoniles. Era musculoso –no por nada era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela― y muy alto.

―Hola, Sakura-chan―saludó Renko, la chica de cabello rosa no pudo evitar notar como todas las chicas de la fiesta la pulverizaban con la mirada.

Sakura se sintió diminuta al sentir la mirada fulminante de Akatsuki sobre ellos.

― ¿Qué quieres, Renko?―preguntó Sakura, queriendo sacarse al castaño de encima. Si él se iba, las chicas la dejarían de observar como su peor enemiga (Bueno, aunque se vaya, las chicas no cambiarán esa mirada. Vale la pena soñar.) y Akatsuki se tranquilizaría.

―Solo quería decirte que te ves hermosa esta noche, Sakura-chan. Como siempre.

_Lo voy a matar…_pensó Sasuke, contando hasta diez para tranquilizarse.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

―Gracias, pero deberías irte.

―¿Puedo hablar contigo? Solo un minuto.

Konan río.

―Ya, habla.

―No aquí―murmuró Renko, entrecerrando sus brillantes ojos miel.―. ¿Puede ser en un lugar privado? Por favor.

Sakura no era tan mala. Si no tuviera a los Akatsukis detrás de ella, aceptaría. Pero lamentablemente, ese no era el caso.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente.

―Lo siento, Renko. No puedo, no sé si lo notes, pero Akatsuki no me va a dejar ir contigo.

―Es injusto que ellos sean los únicos que puedan estar a tu lado.

Sakura se apenó y Sasuke clavó sus uñas en sus palmas por hacer tanta presión.

Una foco de prendió en la mente de Konan.

―¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si les digo que yo iré contigo? Sí yo voy contigo, te dejarán ir―Sakura la observó con sorpresa. Era verdad. Esa era la única razón por la cual la habían dejado ir a saludar a Ino sin su compañía.

Por un momento, Sakura se sintió cohibida de tanta protección. Ya cambiaría. Ellos solo lo hacían por celos y porque la veían como una hermana pequeña. O algo así.

―Está bien―dijo Sakura, estirando su corto vestido. No entendía porque Konan le había prestado uno tan corto...Aunque el de Karin era tres dedos más corto que ese.

Ante la despectiva mirada de Sasuke, Sakura y Renko subieron las escaleras de la gran casa para ir a la azotea. Konan se quedó atrás para "decirle" a Akatsuki que iba con Sakura. Aunque, bueno, lo único que Konan hizo fue hacer un gesto deseducado con el dedo medio cuando Deidara quiso seguirlos y avanzar detrás de Sakura.

Creo que eso fue suficiente para ellos.

―Pensaba que iba a hablar a solas contigo, Sakura-chan―masculló Renko, observando a Konan despectivamente.

La chica de cabellos azules puso sus brazos en jarra y con una sonrisa fingida le respondió:

―Es esto o nada, idiota.

El castaño río entre dientes.

Sakura suspiró por la actitud de su amiga.

―Vamos a la azotea, ¿no?―preguntó Sakura, tratando de cambiar el tema.

―Sí, Sakura-chan―respondió Renko, con la actitud de un niño.

La mansión donde se hacía la fiesta si que era grande. Habían tenido que subir bastantes escaleras para llegar a la azotea.

La música aún retumbaba en los pasillos, pero Sakura fue muy consiente cuando los pasos de su amiga pararon.

―¿Qué pasa, Konan?―preguntó la chica de ojos jade, viendo a su amiga viendo un punto definido desde el barandal de las escaleras.

Konan tenía un aire de pocos amigos, y sus ojos anaranjados estaban que destilaban odio.

―Creo que ha enloquecido. Ya hicimos lo que pudimos, hay que dejarla sola. Ahora solo somos tú y yo, Sakura-chan―bromeó Renko.

Sakura río mentalmente.

―Cállate, idiota―masculló Konan, golpeándolo en la cabeza. Acto seguido, Konan apunto a un punto definido de la fiesta con el dedo.―. No debí burlarme de TenTen y Hinata al tener el mismo vestido. La maldita de Matsuri lleva mi vestido. ¡Argh!

Sakura se acercó a Konan y observó a Matsuri. Era cierto. Los vestidos eran idénticos.

―Ahorita vuelvo, Sakura―gruñó Konan, bajando las escaleras.―. ¡Ustedes continúen! Yo los alcanzó luego.

Sakura se quedó de piedra observando a Konan bajar las escaleras.

¿¡La iba a dejar sola con Renko!?

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco por un segundo.

―Hey, Sakura-chan―llamó el castaño, acercándose. Tal vez demasiado. Sakura esta apoyada en el barandal, y Renko puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo para que no pueda escaparse.―, ahora que Konan se fue, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a la azotea?―Renko se apegó al cuerpo de Sakura.

_Está demasiado cerca…, _pensó Sakura, considerando la posibilidad de tirarse por el barandal.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ahora que lo recuerdo, la última vez que un hombre estuvo demasiado cerca de mí fue cuando…_

_―Sakura._

_Recuerdo ese día, en ese preciso momento, estaba realmente nerviosa._

_Veintiuno de noviembre, del año pasado._

_―¿Q-que sucede?―preguntó la chica, mirando directamente hacia sus ojos. Eran…tan profundos. _

_Sin decir nada, él me abrazó. Mi corazón latía a mil por minuto. Por un momento, pensé estar en las nubes._

_¿Era un sueño?_

**_Espero que no, _**_me dije a mi misma._

_Sentí como sus brazos me estrechaban aún más, y yo procedí a rodearlo con los míos. _

_Se sentía tan bien._

_Él ocultó su rostro entre el hueco de mi cuello y hombro. _

_Me enrojecí al sentir su cálida respiración._

**_Nuestros cuerpos encajan, perfectamente._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sin embargo, no era lo mismo que ahora.

Me agaché y me salí por el espacio que había dejado Renko debajo de sus brazos.

―Creo que aquí podríamos hablar bien, Renko―hablé, tratando de omitir el hecho anterior.

Renko gruñó.

―No lo creo. Hay demasiada bulla. Vamos al sótano.

―Yo no sé…

―Por favor.

Y lo volvía a repetir: Sakura no era mala persona.

La chica de cabello rosa suspiró sonoramente, antes de asentir. Renko sonrió de oreja a oreja y la guío hasta la azotea.

La azotea era un lugar muy amplio y frío y como era de noche, tenía un hermoso paisaje que presentaba una redonda luna y miles de estrellas a su alrededor.

―Es hermoso…

Sí que lo era. Tokyo. Un lugar que era…simplemente perfecto.

―¿Es bonito, no?―preguntó Renko, cerrando la puerta de la azotea.

Ni bien la puerta estuvo cerrada, la música dejo de escucharse. Ahora solo se podía apreciar el calmado sonido de la brisa agitar el vestido de Sakura, mientras que sus cabellos se movían al compás de los aires.

Renko la atravesó con la mirada y Sakura se sintió incomoda. No por solo el simple hecho de que la estuviera viendo de esa manera―sí, había algo peor que eso, y la inquietaba―, sino que estaba segura que nadie podría escucharlos desde ahí. Nadie.

Sakura tragó en seco cuando observó como el castaño usaba una llave para echarle seguro a la puerta.

No puede ser.

―Renko…¿qué…?

_¿Qué está pasando?_

La chica de ojos jade no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta ya que el castaño la empujó con brusquedad contra una pared. Un escalofrío recorrió por su espina dorsal producto del golpe, del frio y de los nervios al saber que estaba indefensa al frente de Renko.

―Sakura-chan―murmuró el castaño sensualmente cerca de su oído.

Renko era un chico guapo y muchas chicas estaban coladitas por él. Sin embargo, al sentirse forzado por él, el sentimiento fue muy diferente. Se sentía incomoda, tensa y tenía _asco._ La sensación que le daba la cercanía que ese chico le brindaba a la fuerza no era nada placentera.

―Renko, que haces―no sonaba como una pregunta y Renko solo río ante la pregunta formulada por la hermosa chica que tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Renko mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y Sakura sintió nauseas.

―¡Aléjate!―gritó Sakura, perdiendo el control de la situación. Lo empujé, pero no cedió.

Golpeó el pecho de Renko con fuerzas, pero, ¿de que servía? El castaño era mucho más fuerte. Me sentí indefensa. Ya no tenía la compañía de los Akatsuki.

_Ni de __**él.**_

Cada golpe que le daba en el pecho fue perdiendo fuerza cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido.

Renko comenzó a darme besos en el cuello.

Opté por una segunda opción: gritar.

―¡AYÚDENME! ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR!

Renko ni se inmutó.

_Nadie me va a escuchar…_

Sentía los húmedos besos de Renko bajar hasta mis clavículas. Sus grandes manos pasaron repetidamente por mi cintura con firmeza y aunque me movía como culebra, él no paraba los besos.

Pero el real pánico llegó cuando sentí sus manos tocar mis pechos. Las náuseas llegaron con fiereza a mis sentidos y mis golpes volvieorn a recuperar la fuerza de antes. Estaba desesperada. ¿A caso de iba a violar?

_No puede estar pasando._

Ese solo pensamiento la hizo desesperarse más.

―¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!―lloriqueé, tal vez aún tenía un poco de esperanza de que alguien abriera la maldita puerta del sótano. O tan solo, intentara entrar, porque el engendro de Renko le había echado llave.

Y así fue.

La puerta comenzó a ser pateada desde el exterior con mucha fuerza.

―¡Sakura! ¡Abran la maldita puerta! ¿Quién está ahí? ¡SAKURA!

Mis ojos se iluminaron.

―¡AYUDA, AYUDA!

Renko río, sin dejar de tocarme y repartirme besos en todo mi cuello.

―La puerta esta bajo llave, Sakura-chan―bajé mi mirada y noté como los ojos mieles de Renko estaban oscurecidos de la lujuria. Mordió mi cuello y ya no lo pude soportar más.

―¡POR FAVOR, AYUDA! ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!

Seguí gritando. Y gritando. Y desgarrándome la garganta con cada uno de esos largos y dolorosos gritos. La puerta seguía siendo forzada y de la nada, esa persona que estuvo forcejeando la puerta dejó de hacerlo. Se dejaron de escuchar los golpes.

Renko volvió a reír.

―Es una pena, ¿no crees Sakura-chan?―preguntó Renko, separándose un poco para ver a la hermosa chica que ya tenía el vestido todo desacomodado. ―. Me vuelves loco, Sakura-chan.

Y sucedió.

Me besó.

Mi mayor temor se cumplió: me besó. Sus labios de posaron sobre los míos por una milésima de segundo, antes de que alguien lo separara bruscamente de mí.

Las lágrimas que había estado guardando por mi orgullo durante de todo este tiempo salieron como chorros de mis ojos.

_Mi primer beso. Fue ese._

Me dejé caer sentada contra la pared, escondiendo mi cara entre mis piernas.

_¿No que el primer beso tenía que ser especial? ¿Con esa persona que realmente amas?¿ No se supone que debería ser así?_

_Entonces...entonces…¿por qué?_

Alcé mi cabeza para observar lo que había pasado. Alguien lo había jalado de las solapas y le había metido un sonoro puñetazo en el rostro.

Sakura abrió los ojos bien grande.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_―¡Abuelita, abuelita!―llamó una pequeña niña de cabello rosa, largo y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Llevaba un hermoso vestidito color rosa pastel, que hacía que sus ojos verde manzana brillaran a la luz del sol. _

_La pequeña, al notar a su abuelita debajo de un árbol de Sakuras. Su abuela era una mujer de edad, pero que a pesar de eso, seguía conservando su belleza. Su cabello era castaño, pero sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo._

_―¿Qué pasa, pequeña?―preguntó la mujer, abrazando a su nieta cuando la pequeña se tiró a sus brazos._

_―Abuelita, te quería hacer una pregunta―dijo la pequeña, sonriendo._

_―Pregúntame lo que quieras, Sakura-chan._

_La pequeña niña puso un dedo sobre su boca, antes de preguntar:_

_―¿Cómo se siente recibir tu primer beso?_

_La mujer solo río, mientras que Sakura la veía con duda. Era una pregunta muy extraña siendo una niña de siete años la que pregunta. _

_―Pues…es una sensación muy bonita, si es con la persona indicada._

_―¿Ah sí? ¡Cómo se siente, abuelita! ¿Tú ya lo has dado?_

_―¡Pues claro! Cuando llegue el momento, sabrás cómo se siente. Es algo muy especial. _

_―¿Muy especial? _

_―Sí que lo es._

_La pequeña Sakura miró a su abuelita y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_―Ya veo, ¡espero que sea pronto!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Y ahí estaba él. Al lado de un Renko que tenía varios hilos de sangra bajando por su nariz producto del golpe que le acababan de propinar.

―S-sasuke-kun…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Nota.**

Holi!

Les dejo en la intriga jejejeje c:

Los invito (cordiales, cordiales) a visitar mi profile, lalala

¡Recuerden que con un review me hacen escribir más rápido!

¡Jaa nee!

3


End file.
